New Chance
by jmartinez1
Summary: what will happen when somebody finds Naruto before Iruka? Who is this mysterious person? How will this encounter affect the leaf village?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Change of the future

The Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did I would have killed A LOT! Of people but I will just have to settle with bashing them or just kill them off

This is my first story so please be gentle but still complement me and bash me it will make me realize my flaws in writing.

**Demonic **

'_Thought'_

Talking or whispering

Can anyone help me with putting that line that separates disclaimers from the real story please I'm just a starting writer

' These are so boring!' Thought a certain blonde. Naruto was scanning through the forbidden scroll he was disappointed while scanning it because all the jutsus seemed so boring and he was going to try to learn a jutsu called kagebunshin no jutsu but then he remembered that he was very bad at a bunshin so he decided to skip it. While he was thinking he finally reached the end of the scroll he was about to give up and end it when out of nowhere he saw the last jutsu which actually wasn't a jutsu it looked like a blood seal

Time skip

Naruto was dirty, bruised, and bloody but also happy because he actually achieved something. Naruto was so deep in thought that he didn't notice someone coming behind him.

I would call this a cliffhanger but I don't know if this was exciting enough to call it one but yeah review people! If there are enough I promise to make next one longer if there are enough reviews if there aren't much or any then I am probably just going to abandon I really don't have patience -.-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: unexpected guest

The Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I don't know who gave you the idea (glares at Naruto)

**Warning: Ramble **

**Wow I don't even have one review I don't know what to think about it I would appreciate at least one review. I still don't know what the Parings for Naruto will be so I need your help with choosing and also I want to know if u guys want Naruto to have a harem frankly I'm for it, but I wanna know you guys opinion.**

**Thanks for listening to my ramble, now on with the story**

**Demonic **

'_Thought'_

"Talking or whispering"

Clapping that's all that was heard in the clearing, Naruto turned around and saw a tall man with gravity defying blond hair similar to his but it was spikier. When Naruto saw the man he panicked and started looking for ways to run away. But it was like the man had read his mind and said, "Don't be afraid Naruto I will not hurt trust me if I was going to you would have been dead by now". The man then disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto scaring the living daylights out of him, then Naruto asked, "who the hell are you? What do you want? how are you so strong?".The man turned his back to Naruto and said, "in due time Naruto in due time" and disappeared in the blink of a eye. Naruto looked frantically around the clearing and didn't see the man and soon gave up on finding the man. Right when he did Iruka suddenly appeared so Naruto said the first thing that popped into his head and said, "I found you". 'Is he mentally retarded or something I found him!' thought Iruka. Clearing his head Iruka started screaming, "Naruto what possessed you to steal the forbidden scroll of sealing?Do you know how much trouble your going to be in?Why are you dirty and bruised?".

'wow', Naruto thought 'he sure can ask questions. But he wasn't able to think about anything else before Iruka screamed, "Naruto watch out" Then Iruka pushed him to the ground and got two shurikens to the back. Iruka turned around "Mizuki what are you doing here?" he asked. Mizuki ignored him and said, "Naruto give me the scroll" but when Naruto was going to Iruka screamed, "don't do it Naruto he is a traitor!" .Mizuki then threw another shuriken at Iruka and said, "shut up Iruka I'm tired of your shit". Then when the shuriken hit Iruka, Mizuki turned to Naruto. "Naruto do you want to know why everyone in the village hates you and why they always will?". "of course!", said Naruto he had always wanted to know why but when he tried to ask the old man, the hokage said that he wasn't ready."No Mizuki it's forbidden", screamed Iruka. But his plead went unheard "Naruto what they told you about the kyuubi in the academy was a lie because the tailed beast are beings made of pure chakra so it can't be killed so the yondaime did the second best thing and sealed the kyuubi but it could not be sealed into a adult because their chakra coils were already formed so he had to seal it into a new born child because their chakra coils have not developed yet and guess who the child was that's right Naruto you were the child you are the kyuubi" Mizuki said and then started laughing. When Mizuki had said that Naruto thought about all the insults and beatings and thought 'that's why they treated me that way I'm a monster I deserve to die". He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice a shuriken coming towards his until he felt liquid falling on his face, when he looked up all he saw was Iruka smiling down at him with blood coming out from the corner of his mouth. "why?", Naruto asked. "Because we are alike", Iruka said "after my parents died I wanted nothing more than attention so I started slacking off in the academy and became the class clown", as Iruka said that tears started pouring from the corner of his eyes. Naruto was so shocked that he did the only thing that came up in his mind, he ran till he started hiding in a tree. Then he heard mur murs and then heard Mizuki saying, "why do you protect the demon he will betray and just kill us all soon!" and then Iruka responded "your right". When Naruto heard that his whole world shattered, so he was about to run away when he heard Iruka say, "a demon would do that but Naruto is not a Demon he is the future hokage of the village hidden in the leaves! And I'm proud that I had the chance of teaching him, he boasted. When Mizuki heard that he got pissed of and through his last shuriken at Iruka and said "Die you demon lover!".'So this is how it ends, oh well" thought Iruka , 'goodbye Naruto'. He waited for the pain, but it never came then he opened his eyes and saw Naruto holding the shuriken with a pissed off face. Naruto turned around and said "if you ever hurt Iruka-sensei again I'll kill you!"."oh and what can you do to me a chunin?" asked Mizuki with a cocky smirk till he saw Naruto forming a a ball made out of pure chakra. He started backing away 'it can't be the rasengan!' Mizuki thought. But he couldn't think any more before he was hit by Naruto in the stomach with the rasengan. After Naruto noticed Mizuki unconscious and the ground near him almost totally destroyed, he gave a sheepish grin and said "maybe I overdid it" holding the back of his head. Iruka was amazed and then came to a decision. "Naruto come over hear and close your eyes" Naruto did and then he felt something cold in his forehead. "congratulations Naruto you are now a genin of konoha" Iruka said proudly.

In the hokage tower

A certain old man was starring at the scene through his crystal ball with a smile and said, "good job my boy I'm proud of you".He then looked at a picture of the fourth. wonder if you were alive what you would have done when he found out about how the village you loved treated your son, but maybe one day he will surpass you and the village will come to love him", The hokage thought sadly. Then suddenly he had a image of the fourth hokage shoving a rasengan up his ass. He turned pale and thought, 'what the hell it must be my imagination'. But then looked at the fourth's picture and could have sworn that for a second he saw a evil glint in the fourth's eye that both he and Naruto always had when they played a prank. "I'm getting to old for this shit" he said out loud.


End file.
